


01001010 00100000 00101011 00100000 01010100

by lala_pipo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Geeky, Kemonomimi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_pipo/pseuds/lala_pipo
Summary: The following fic is based on the following prompt: “Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.” (Found on - Imagine your OTP@tumblr)





	01001010 00100000 00101011 00100000 01010100

 

 

“Holy fucking Cthulhu!”

 

Taemin fell next to Jonghyun on the mattress with a thud, chest heaving, and his hands shaking. The bed was way too small for the two of them; old and rusty, loose screws making the metallic frame shift and squeak with every move. Taemin was squeezed between his boyfriend and the wall, cold creeping up his skin as his heated body came in contact with the yellowed wallpaper. It was an old-fashioned one; with big brown flowers printed on it, the paper torn off in several places where former students had hung up posters with tape even though it was against dormitory guidelines.

 

Jonghyun stared silently up at the gigantic Andromeda galaxy poster Taemin had stuck firmly to the ceiling about a year ago so they could look at the stars after having sex, drops of sweat running down his temples and dampening his hair as he started to count the stars in the right upper corner. He nervously fumbled with the thin blanket that covered his lower half, pulling it up until his chest completely disappeared behind it.

 

“Did we really just do that?”

 

He asked after a while, words pointed, and the tone of his voice incredulous.

 

“Yeah, I guess we did.”

 

Adrenaline was still rushing through Taemin’s bloodstream, the post-coitus bliss pleasantly pulling at his tired limbs but it mixed with doubt now and a spoonful of shame, his cheeks flushing as his mind fed him images of Jonghyun’s naked body draped over the footboard with his back arched, a blindfold sitting on his nose, and a reddish fox tail hanging from his butt.

 

“That was really something else,” Jonghyun contemplated thoughtfully and held onto the blanket with his fingers, tugging at it even further until it came up to his bottom lip. Casting an eye at him Taemin started grinning when he saw the hairband with a pair of fluffy ears attached to them still securely sitting on his boyfriend’s tousled black hair. He reached for it, his fingers stroking over the soft white tip of the right one, enjoying the pleasant tickling sensation it left on the pads of his fingers.

 

“So Kemonomimi, huh?”

 

The question lingered in the room, Jonghyun turning his head towards Taemin after he didn’t receive a response, watching as the other’s eyes were focused on the two fox ears on the top of his head. Jonghyun still felt too embarrassed to even think about the happenings of the past hour, his butt sore, and the scratches on his back burning unpleasantly.

 

“Yeah,” Taemin said finally, the grin on his lips impish as his fingers ran down Jonghyun’s face until they reached his mouth, thumb ghosting over his slightly swollen bottom lip.

 

“The otaku is strong in you, my young Padawan.”

 

Taemin started chuckling but blushed as soon as he realized how true that statement was. He automatically hid his face behind both hands and groaned in frustration, pushing his feet against the footboard to find some outlet for the embarrassment he experienced.

 

“I thought this is a kink shame-free zone,” he whined and rubbed his face until Jonghyun grabbed his hands and held them firmly.

 

“It is, it’s just –,“ Jonghyun paused and pressed his lips tightly together in thought. “I just expected something more like a police officer and his prisoner or a teacher and his student and not a pet and its owner when you said you wanted to try out role-playing, that’s all.”

 

“There is nothing that’s more of a turn off for me than thinking about high school or plain blue prison uniforms,” he huffed and freed his hands from Jonghyun’s grip to sit up. Something dug uncomfortably into his thigh and when he moved aside to check what it was, he found the small poppers bottle Jonghyun had sniffed on shortly before he had climaxed. He flipped the little plain bottle between his fingers which was advertised as an aromatic oil on the front before he weighed it in his hand absentmindedly. Taemin had never tried it himself but Jonghyun swore by it, claiming that an orgasm felt way more intense if the drug was used correctly.

 

“You should really try it one time. It’s mind-boggling.”

 

Jonghyun imitated small explosions with his hands and puffed up his cheeks, Taemin shaking his head no with a smile on his lips.

 

“I don’t trust these kinds of things. Besides–,” he skidded closer and leaned over to tug at the blanket, pulling it down so far that the beginning of Jonghyun’s dark pubic hair showed. “Looking at your body is enough of a stimulation for me.”

 

He wiggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion, cackling when Jonghyun started gagging and held onto his neck with a disgusted look on his face.

 

“You sound like some old, perverted single dude who sits in front of his computer, wearing a greasy worn-out tank top and gets off on watching cam boys touching themselves online,” Jonghyun grimaced, flicking his fingers against Taemin’s thigh.

 

“That’s very descriptive,” Taemin pointed out and smirked devilishly. “How do you know what I’m doing in my free time?”

 

He picked at a curly hair and plucked at it, eyes falling onto the tiny tattoo in the shape of a heart which was barely the size of a 10 Won coin and placed above the left side of his pubic bone, colored in pink and outlined with a black line. Jonghyun’s first tattoo, Taemin recalled, a drunken spur of the moment decision, an ‘I was too young and didn’t know better’ kind of thing Jonghyun had done when he had just hit 18. They hadn’t been part of each other’s lives at that point yet but Taemin remembered how surprised he had been when he had gone down on Jonghyun for the first time after knowing him for barely a week only to discover the small heart tattoo. The heart didn’t fit the image Taemin had tried to construct of him at that time. To him Jonghyun had been like a mysterious black hole, absorbing all light around him, always wearing black and surrounding himself with black accessories, black coffee, black everything, wearing sunglasses outside even if it was raining.

 

He had only discovered how bad his first judgment had been after the newest Attack on Titan manga had fallen out of his backpack on his way to exit the restroom where he had met up with Jonghyun for a quick hand job between classes. Jonghyun had picked the manga up for him and after a quick glance at the cover started gushing over the brilliance of the sudden plot twist in that volume and how amazing the character arcs were.

 

It was that day between stinking urinals and scribbled on walls that Taemin had fallen in love.

 

“So cute,” he muttered to himself and poked the little heart before he climbed on top of Jonghyun, trailing the subtle outlines of his abs with his fingers. His boyfriend’s body was truly a work of art, the definition of his muscles combined with all the colorful artwork he had gotten done in the past fifteen months. The sleeve on his left arm was almost done now, pictures of anime characters running along his upper arm and down to his wrist, a scene from Your Name on his forearm being the only piece that still needed coloring.

 

Taemin liked to look at it and pretend it was a picture book whenever Jonghyun slept over. It was fun to squeeze the skin in the crook of his arm to make it seem like Inuyasha was talking to the Pokémon Charmander. Though Jonghyun wasn’t a fan of his arm being used as a toy he always endured it silently, only protesting and pulling his arm away from him when Taemin became cocky and started narrating X-rated stories of Totoro visiting the spa in Spirited Away or Jonghyun’s Gundam figure on the inside of his arm clearly having a thing for the Evangelion Unit-01 right next to it, explaining vividly how they could destroy whole cities if these two decided to fuck in public.

 

Jonghyun wanted to get another sleeve, Taemin knew, not anime themed though. Instead, Jonghyun kept on babbling how cool it would be to get symbols from Harry Potter, Star Wars and other popular movies immortalized on his arm, his excited ramblings always making Taemin wonder how he had been so fortunate to bump into someone on campus who happened to be as big of a geek as he was. While his boyfriend always referred to their initial meeting as destiny Taemin stuck to the motto ‘ _Magicians always find each other in a world full of Muggles’_. It had been Jonghyun’s face that had made Taemin drop down to his knees initially but it had been Jonghyun’s love for everything geeky that had made Taemin want to be more to him than just a pastime activity.

 

“By the way, where did you buy that fox butt plug?”

 

Curiosity sounded in Jonghyun’s voice, the butt plug having been tossed aside earlier and now lying abandoned on the floor next to the bed, looking misplaced in between a pile of scattered books, worn tennis socks, and notes Taemin had taken during his lecture on Korean civil rights.

 

“Amazon,” Taemin shrugged nonchalantly, hands kneading into Jonghyun sides and then moving up to touch his chest, a cute _chibi_ version of Jonghyun’s childhood dog wearing a dinosaur costume covering the spot above his heart. The idea behind the tattoo was sentimental and cheesy but also tooth-achingly cute.

 

“They really seem to sell everything on that site these days,” Jonghyun sneered, looking down at himself when Taemin started outlining his puppy tattoo.

 

“You should really get one, too.”

 

Taemin nodded with a sigh, bottom lip pushing forward.

 

“Yeah, I really want to, but I’m still not sure what to get.”

 

“What about a portrait of my dick?”

 

Jonghyun said it so casually that Taemin deemed it appropriate to answer with “Yeah, well – I actually thought about getting something bigger” in the same fashion, his expression blank until Jonghyun pinched his thigh and looked at him scandalized. Taemin lost it then and started laughing obnoxiously, the shocked face of his boyfriend too much to keep a straight face.

 

“Yay!” Jonghyun called out, stretching forward to pinch every piece of skin within reach, making Taemin twitch and jerk and giggle like a Jack in the box on top of him.

 

“That comment asked for that response,” he snickered, rose his hands in defeat and waved an invisible white flag, moving his body around like a coiling snake.

 

“It did not.”

 

Jonghyun was pouting now and crossed his arms in front of his chest, the cuteness of his expression emphasized by the hairband on top of his head. Jonghyun was so easy. Having way too many complexes about anything that had even remotely to do with the words ‘size’ or ‘height’ struck a nerve in him and though it was malicious, Taemin sometimes used that knowledge to tease him.

 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Taemin soothed when the pout didn’t want to disappear and bent down to press a kiss to Jonghyun’s forehead only to shriek in falsetto the next moment and back away, holding his nipples protectively which had been molested mere seconds ago.

 

“That was so unnecessary,” he wailed, tormented, and blew air down his chest, the skin around both of his nipple piercings reddening.

 

“That’s a matter of perspective I believe,” Jonghyun retorted and sat up as well, slinging his arms around Taemin who ended up sitting in his lap, still holding his chest, turning his head away when the other tried to kiss him.

 

“That hurt, you ass,” Taemin sulked noticeably, trying to lean away when Jonghyun started to place kisses along his collarbones. It always went like that, Taemin did or said something to upset his boyfriend only for Jonghyun to apologize in the end.

 

“Want to pinch back?” Jonghyun’s peace offering made Taemin snort and he turned back to glance at his boyfriend’s tiny, dark nipples, one of them pierced just like Taemin’s were. They had gotten them together around half a year ago but Jonghyun had chickened out before getting the second one, the pain of the first already so bad that it had almost made him pass out on the tattooing chair. 

 

“No, since I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Tae, come on, don’t make me look like a bad boyfriend!”

 

Jonghyun’s voice was higher now almost cartoon-like as he nudged his nose playfully against Taemin’s right hand, looking up at him with those faithful dark eyes that made Taemin soft no matter how pissed off he was. It was Jonghyun’s secret superpower which Taemin had dubbed ‘the brutal corgi metamorphosis’ because his favorite dog breed happened to be corgis.

 

“You are a bad boyfriend,” he stressed, huffy, but removed his hands to allow Jonghyun to kiss his piercings gently anyway, fingers going back to play with the fluffy ears on the other’s head.

 

“I let you put a foxtail up my butt. How does that make me a bad boyfriend?”

 

Jonghyun let the tip of his tongue circle his nub then and Taemin wasn’t quite sure whether his boyfriend wanted to comfort him or was up for another round of fox taming. Pushing two fingers beneath Jonghyun’s chin Taemin lifted his head up and studied him, grinning when he noticed the tiny upward curl in the corners of his lips.

 

“You liked that pet play, didn’t you?”

 

The blush that crept up Jonghyun’s cheeks was adorable and so was his gesture of bashfully looking down, Taemin not able to contain himself as he had to tilt his head and press a tender kiss to Jonghyun’s lips.

 

“Being submissive really gets you off, doesn’t it? You are so predictable,” he breathed in a soft voice, feeling the other shudder beneath him.

 

“I just like seeing you take control. Not being submissive gets me off but watching you enjoying yourself does. If it heightens your sexual pleasure if I wear fox ears and a foxtail then you can bet I’m willing to go all Kitsune next time and try a nine fox tails butt plug. Might as well put me on a leash if that gives you something,” Jonghyun quipped and looked up at Taemin with a smile.

 

“They actually sell those on Amazon as well.”

 

Taemin deadpanned, not wanting to show Jonghyun that his words had touched him. He was the tough one, not the sentimental one. He was the one who would cover himself in horror-themed tattoos with skulls and monsters and not the one who had Totoro with a _fucking_ umbrella in its hand tattooed on his arm who was linking arms with Tony Tony Chopper.

 

“I figured.” 

 

Jonghyun smiled up at him in such a cute fashion that Taemin wanted to squish his cheeks and eat him – not in the Hannibal Lector kind of way though – his mouth starting to water by the mere thought of where it all could go on the other’s body.

 

“When’s Minho coming back today?”

 

“His shift lasts till 8 pm so he will be back around 9 I guess,” Taemin explained his roommate’s working schedule and peeked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. Minho’s work plan changed weekly, therefore, his roommate always kept him updated for both their sake since he was very aware of what Taemin and Jonghyun did whenever he wasn’t around. When the two of them just had started dating officially Minho had caught them red-handed once, jerking each other off in Taemin’s bed. The situation had been so awkward for everyone involved that Minho had discreetly begun to inform his friend about his working as well as his class schedule by leaving printouts of the newest shift schedules on his desk to avoid any possible future embarrassment.

 

“It’s just past 6, so – .”

 

Taemin fumbled with Jonghyun’s fox ears, definitely taking a liking to them and regretting not having come up with the idea months ago.

 

“So?”

 

Jonghyun arched one eyebrow and followed Taemin’s gaze that was directed at the floor or more specifically at the tail lying on it.

 

“That dirty thing doesn’t go anywhere near my butt. You two clutterers never clean the floor. If you want to play with it again you have to go and clean it first.”

 

Taemin pulled a face and let out a dissatisfied whine, mumbling a “You are no fun, fox boy,” before he scrambled to his feet and ran a hand through his hair, disgusted when he noticed that he had just stepped into a used condom. Although, Jonghyun had asked him plenty of times to move his trash can closer to the bed for easier access Taemin had only ever replied with ‘Yes, yes – I will’ without actually doing it, now facing the consequences of his actions. He lifted his foot and removed the condom with a disgruntled face, quickly discarding it in the garbage can next to his desk which he then subtly moved over to the bed with his foot, rolling his eyes when Jonghyun noticed what he was doing and looked at him triumphantly.

 

“Have fun walking down the hallway to the washroom with a butt plug in your hand,” Jonghyun sing-sung and rolled over on his stomach, resting his head on his arms as Taemin went over to pick up the very fluffy long tail and held it up between his fingers.

 

“I’ve already seen Kibum clean his extensive collection of vibrantly colored and differently sized dildos in one of the sinks. This can’t be any worse. My roommates have seen everything,” he clarified as he twirled the white tip of the tail around his forefinger.

 

“I’m so envious. Like seriously – Your roommates are so much more fun and open-minded than mine are. For example Jinki! Jinki only ever studies, like he’s not even pretending to study. He actually does study, it’s awful,” Jonghyun sighed deeply, wiggling his butt around on the mattress until Taemin’s interest awoke.

 

“I already told you a dozen times to sign up for a room change and move into my room when Minho graduates in two months.”

 

The nervous wiggling was so distracting that Taemin let the butt plug slip through his fingers and didn’t even mind when it fell to the floor with a dull sound, Jonghyun looking first down at the plug and then up at Taemin in confusion.

 

“And I already told you that moving into the same room with you is the worst idea you’ve ever had. Even worse than that one time you thought it’s a good idea to run naked over campus screaming ‘I’m the king of the world’ after winning a drunk match of FIFA 17 against Minho and security had to tackle you to the ground and you were expelled from university for a month.”

 

“That was a good time,” Taemin reminisced with a pensive smile and walked over to the bed to pull the blanket away from Jonghyun once and for all. He clambered back onto the mattress then and sat down onto his boyfriend’s calves, looking down at the tattooed binary code running around his right thigh. Taemin had been against this particular tattoo, trying to convince Jonghyun that getting a combination of ZEROs and ONEs that spelled ‘Tae, I love you’ was a very dumb idea but his boyfriend had been stubborn, jokingly saying that even if they broke up he still could look for another person who had a ‘TAE’ in their name.

 

“So, why do you think it’s the worst idea I’ve ever had? You don’t want to share a room with me? I’m the best roommate you could wish for. Morning sex, lunch sex, afternoon sex, evening sex, good night sex – all free of charge. Free cuddles and snuggles included! Think about all the possibilities.”

 

He bent down to place a kiss on Jonghyun’s butt, grinning when the other looked at him over his shoulder.

 

“Because of that!” Jonghyun explained, sounding irritated, Taemin cocking his head to the side with a little frown.

 

“Because of me kissing your butt?” he questioned in astonishment, hands holding onto Jonghyun’s waist as his mouth left a trail of kisses on his left butt cheek. It was small, cute, and beautifully round and Taemin had to admit that he was mildly obsessed with it.

 

“No, because we always end up having sex whenever we are alone together.”

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Taemin snickered, blowing warm air over the soft curve of the other’s butt.

 

“It is if you want to graduate one day,” Jonghyun alluded and curved his back with a silent mewl, this action contradicting his words.

 

“Well, I can also bend you over the desk next time so you can continue studying while we fuck.”

 

There was a groan and in the next moment Jonghyun lifted his pelvis, let his hand slide down into his crotch, shifted around a bit and then lay down flat again. Dick adjustment. Jonghyun was just so, so very easy, Taemin thought with a lopsided grin, a man of visuals who got turned on by his own rich imagination.

 

“Stop talking nonsense. I won’t move in with you. Period.”

 

Jonghyun tried to sound endearingly serious but his body betrayed him by arching into Taemin’s touch, fingers curling into the bedsheets when his boyfriend’s tongue started to run subtly along his skin.

 

“You are adorable,” Taemin concluded and suddenly decided to move up and lie down on Jonghyun’s back like a stranded whale instead of doing his boyfriend the favor of eating him out.

 

Taemin’s mind tended to work like that from time to time; in one moment he wanted to eat beef and in the next one fish, or in one second he wanted to eat Jonghyun out and in the next he wanted nothing more than innocently cuddle with his boyfriend, hanging on Jonghyun’s back like a baby gorilla – less furry but way clingier.

 

“What are you doing?” Jonghyun mumbled with a strained voice, his body pressed deep into the soft mattress.

 

“I suddenly feel like cuddling,” Taemin murmured back, breathing Jonghyun’s scent in deeply. The familiarity of it comforted him, and he closed his eyes with a smile, ignoring the whining of his boyfriend beneath him.

 

“That’s not cuddling, that’s attempted murder. Let me at least turn around before I can’t breathe anymore,” he complained vociferously, trying to get Taemin off his back by tossing around like the Whomping Willow. He was unsuccessful but merciful as Taemin was, he rolled down next to him eventually, waiting for Jonghyun to turn onto his side so he could snuggle up against his warm chest.

 

“You are such a weirdo,” Jonghyun sighed when Taemin scrambled back into his arms with a bright, childlike grin and wrapped his arm and leg around him, pressing himself as close to Jonghyun’s body as possible. 

 

“And I’m proud of it,” he said and looked up when he saw Jonghyun’s arm drift through the air to remove the hairband from his head.

 

“Hey, don’t take them off yet. They look so cute,” Taemin objected, perplexed when the ears found themselves on his head a few seconds later followed by a: “I think they match your personality way more.”

 

“They look cute on you, too,” Jonghyun grinned, and stroked a strand of hair out of Taemin’s face before he cupped his chin and gave him a kiss, feeling Taemin’s tongue piercing when he licked into his mouth.

 

“I mean we still have plenty of time left before Minho comes home,” Taemin tried to casually change directions once again after he had abruptly ended the kiss, the comment causing Jonghyun to laugh.

 

“I thought you wanted to cuddle?” Jonghyun asked, visibly amused as he caressed the other’s face, leaning back down to kiss Taemin on the nose with a grin when the other looked at him sheepishly and said: “Maybe I just changed my mind again.”

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic didn't have a point other than me wanting to write some geeky, positive, life-affirming, innocently smutty, and fluffy but dorky JongTae. I originally wanted it to be really awkward and embarrassing like it was suggested in the prompt but then all my geek powers were unleashed. People who read a few of my stories might be confused why this is a JongTae story when it says OTP in the prompt. Isn't my OTP JongKey? Yes and No...I prefer to call this term TTP (Two True Pairings). I always treat JongKey soulmate-like in stories but I personally like JongTae's slightly geeky dynamic way more. Since I wanted to write something rather geeky I could only imagine JongTae here. 
> 
> Random side notes: I absolutely enjoyed writing this story which has been a first in a really, really long time. I liked writing it so much because it's so lighthearted and positive. I needed more of that in my life. I also created this whole backstory about the characters in my mind, how they met and why they already jerked each off so quickly. It was really fun and I hoped anyone who read this enjoyed this little story. Taemin and Jonghyun are actually about the same age in this story because I wanted to take away this Hyung/Dongsaeng edge a bit.


End file.
